


Tell Your Lucky One (To Know That You'll Leave)

by benignsun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Bon Iver, F/M, Songfic, but like soft angst, might add to this later but i'm making no promises, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benignsun/pseuds/benignsun
Summary: Chat Noir takes a deep breath and steels himself, working up the courage to say what he needs to say without breaking down. It’s a close thing.“I need a break. From you.”Beach Baby—Bon Iver





	Tell Your Lucky One (To Know That You'll Leave)

_When you’re out, tell your lucky one  
To know that you’ll leave_

It’s a cloudy day in Paris, a light drizzle dampening the rooftop currently occupying the city's heroes.

Chat Noir takes a deep breath and steels himself, working up the courage to say what he needs to say without breaking down. It’s a close thing. 

“I need a break. From you.”

He sees the hurt flash in her eyes and speaks before she can reply, “It’s killing me, falling for you without knowing who you are. It feels like a lie. I’ve been trying to get closer to you, but I’ve realized that I’m only hurting myself and our partnership by telling myself that I’m one hundred percent devoted to you when I don’t even know your name. It’s not fair to either of us.” He forces himself to hold her gaze and tries to will the tears forming in his eyes from spilling.

_Don’t you lock when you’re fleeing  
I’d like not to hear keys_

Ladybug has tears in her eyes when she speaks, “I’m sorry, _minou_ , I didn’t know you felt that way,” She starts to curl in on herself, fingers itching to wrap around her arms and hide away from the world. She had no idea their secrets were hurting him this much. She’s struggled with them too, but never to this extent.

_Only hold ‘till your coffee warms  
But don’t hurry and speed_

Chat looks up at her once more, giving her a sad smile before putting his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t apologize. It hurts, not knowing who you are, but I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready. This is something that I need to figure out for myself. Don’t feel like you have to tell me just to make me feel better.”

She notices that the rain is falling harder when the first tear rolls down her cheek. It’s just like him to comfort her when he’s the one hurting the most.

_Once a time put a tongue  
In your ear on the beach_

Ladybug nods and looks down at the damp concrete. She doesn’t want him to go. She wants him to stay so they can fix this, but it’s not her place to force that on him. If he needs time to be okay, then she’ll let him have just that, because she needs _him_.

He moves his hand to her cheek and wipes a tear from her eye with his thumb before pulling her into a tight embrace. She needs to be strong for him, her _chaton_. Ladybug just holds onto Chat and forces herself not to think about how long it might be before she sees him again.

He holds her tight and takes another deep breath before letting go. He lifts her hand and plants a soft kiss on her knuckles, no trace of the signature Chat Noir flare that normally accompanies the gesture. She doesn’t flinch away this time, smiling softly at him. Squeezing his hand, Ladybug turns to leave, promising herself to do some thinking about whether or not keeping her secret is worth hurting her partner this much.

Still on the rooftop, Chat allows himself to watch her go. He wipes his own eyes and turns to leave, whispering to himself, _'We’ll be okay, we have to be,'_ before extending his baton and vaulting off the rooftop and into the rain.

_And your clutched clicking heels._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sad for no reason so here's this! it might be kind of ooc, i just kinda ran with the idea and this is what came out.
> 
> also! i used genius to help interpret the lyrics (bc let’s be real, bon iver is cryptic af)
> 
> this is the first fic i've published here, so please leave a comment! i'd love to hear your feedback :)


End file.
